A LA DERIVA
by Elice Bcest
Summary: Se embarcaron en un viaje para recuperar un poco de lo perdido, sin embargo el dolor y las heridas hechas a lo largo de los años no son fáciles de olvidar. La pregunta que en ambos surge ¿Realmente es necesario olvidar todo para ser felices? One-Shot. NO STANCEST


**Este Fic tenía la intención de Participar en el reto del Stan O' War del Foro "LA CABAÑA DEL MISTERIO", sin embargo por cuestiones de trabajo no lo puede terminar a tiempo. Agradezco la invitación de Luty Malfoy, espero poder participar en otra ocasión en algún reto, sin más por ahora los invito a leer.**

 **A LA DERIVA**

Por:

Elice Bcest

" _La alegría y el dolor no son como el aceite y el agua, sino que coexisten"_

José Saramago

Ese mismo día se cumplía exactamente un año desde que habían comenzado su travesía en el Stan O' War II, habían desembarcado muy cerca de Rhode Island, tenían la intención de celebrar ese día en New Jersey pero el clima de las semanas pasadas se los había impedido, tenían casi una semana de retraso en el elaborado itinerario de Stanford cosa que no podía preocuparle menos a Stanley. Además tomarían más como celebración el siguiente mes ya que sus dos sobrinos nietos favoritos pasarían una semana con ellos, eso era algo que ambos desean en realidad. Llegaron cuando el alba comenzaba a levantarse, ambos disfrutaban la brisa marina que golpeaba tranquilamente su rostro, se sabían un par de viejos, de eso ninguno tenía duda pero algo en su interior les decía que podían seguir avanzando. Trabajaron toda la mañana en arreglar los desperfectos que había dejado la última tormenta, no pudieron evitar sonreír al recordar sus antiguas hazañas, aunque era técnicamente imposible rejuvenecer o volver el tiempo atrás no podían evitar mirarse y encontrar a esos pequeños niños que hallaron un viejo navío en una cueva abandonada hace ya tanto tiempo.

-Listo Stanley, ahora solo debo de diseñar una nueva ruta de navegación para poder recuperar el tiempo perdido –decía Ford limpiándose el sudor de la frente.

-OK Sixer, mientras tú haces eso yo seguiré ajustando estas amarras –después de todo Stan era el gemelo de los músculos.

El día prosiguió tranquilo, después de los nuevos cálculos de Stanford no había necesidad de zarpar ese mismo día así que tendrían la oportunidad de conocer ese lugar. Cenaron en el bote, le resultaba un tanto irónico a Stanley que su gemelo después de haber conocido tanta dimensiones tuviera miedo de tantas cosas nuevas en esta dimensión y eso incluía los restaurantes temáticos que parecían abundar en ese país. Eran cerca de las nueve de la noche cuando por fin salieron a dar una vuelta, los gemelos compartían ese gusto por una buena copa de whiskey, los dos sabían que los mejores tragos se conseguían en los viejos bares de mala muerte, tal vez lo encontrarían en esa ocasión sobre uno de los muelles más alejados y por ende poco transitados. La noche era fría, un ligero viento helado tocaba sus rostros, se encontraban ansiosos después de todo compartir un buen licor era algo que disfrutaban de sobre manera, tal vez porque el contenido etílico del mismo inhibía sus sistemas nerviosos y carajo de esa manera podían hablar de tantas cosas, entre ellas de sus sentimientos, si de sus sentimientos. Dejarse llevar por toda esa mierda que su padre no dejo de recordarles una y otra vez que era de maricas, resultaba extraño como ciertas cosas jamás nos abandonan a pesar de lo mucho que intentemos olvidarlas.

No tardaron mucho en encontrar el lugar perfecto, después de todo Stanley tenía una "intuición" increíble para encontrar buenos bares, unas cuantas prostitutas rodeaban el lugar, varios drogadictos perdidos estaban tirados a unos metros del sitio, el cual era anunciado con uno de esos viejos letreros de neón que por alguna razón no dejan de parpadear.

-"La Sirena Rota" –dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Entraron, el lugar tenía esa clásica pinta de mala muerte, un aire enrarecido por el humo del cigarro y el sudor emanado después de una larga jornada de trabajo, era un lugar para los viejos marineros que se negaban a cambiar su estilo de vida, había varias mesas llenas de hombres tan viejos como ellos tal vez incluso más, todos bebían y reían. Con una simple miraba podías darte cuenta de que eran felices, tal vez era la felicidad que surge al saberse dueño de un destino que no puede ser negado, era la alegría que surge de la resignación de la miseria y la ignorancia, los gemelos Pines dejaron escapar un suspiro después de todo no podían dejar de envidiar a esos hombres.

Se sentaron sobre la barra, ordenaron un cerveza después de todo no tenían prisa, disfrutarían paso a paso hasta llegar al whiskey que en una especie de tradición sin nombre, era siempre la última bebida que tomaban en el bar antes de marcharse y seguir su camino. Era fría, ligera con un pequeño toque a madera, en pocas y no tan rebuscadas palabras era deliciosa, ambos sonrieron, nunca recuperarían tantos años separados pero era divertido intentarlo. Seguían bebiendo, charlando sobre su próxima parada, pese a que disfrutaban cada una de sus nuevas aventuras no podían dejar de extrañar a Dipper y Mabel, esos niños les significaban tanto, ese era uno de los secretos que en una de sus borracheras se habían confesado ambos siempre desearon tener hijos, sabían que los gemelos no lo eran pero eran lo más cercano y amado que los dos tenían. Iban por la cuarta cerveza cuando una chica se sentó al lado de Stanley, por instinto volteó y le sonrió coquetamente, Ford dejo escapar un ligero suspiro en ese año descubrió que su hermano era un mujeriego irremediable y al parecer con los años su suerte con las "nenas" había cambiado, ya no existían los baños de ponche o las cachetadas ahora abundaban los teléfonos y los encuentros de una noche. Para Stanford muchas cosas de su propia dimensión habían cambiado, unas sin duda para peor y resultaban ser increíblemente miserables, otras las consideraba un gran avance y la gran mayoría seguían exactamente igual.

La chica respondió el ligero coqueteo con una sonrisa, después ordenó también una cerveza, Stanley sintió como su ego se elevó hasta el cielo ya que resultaba obvio que la chica no rebasaba ni los treinta años.

Los hombres Pines siguieron hablando de calamares gigantes, puntos de anomalías gravitacionales, monstruos que aún no nombraban, de las cosas típicas que ocurrían en sus vidas, cuando Stan recibió una cerveza que no había ordenado.

-Le mandan esto Señor –le dijo el cantinero.

Stan puso cara de desconcierto, no eran acaso los hombres quienes enviaban los tragos, no es que no se sintiera alagado, después de todo en su juventud había hecho demasiadas cosas y tenía el tatuaje de una "R" en una nalga que lo comprobaba.

-¿Quién lo envía? –le preguntó al cantinero.

-Yo –contesto la chica con la que había coqueteado hace unos minutos –fui yo, como pago de esa maravillosa sonrisa –ahora era ella quien sonreía y le guiñaba un ojo.

-Es la sonrisa de un mentiroso –respondió Stan entrando al juego de la seducción –espero que eso no sea un problema.

-¿Por qué habría de serlo? –dijo la chica lamiendo ligeramente la comisura de sus labios.

-Es la sonrisa de un mentiroso adicto al peligro y lo ilegal –decía dándole un sorbo a su cerveza.

-Peligro e ilegalidad mis dos cosa favoritas en este mundo –contestó la chica mirándolo fijamente.

Stan la observo detenidamente, carajo sí que era preciosa, tenía curvas por todos lados nada que ver con las chicas aterradoramente delgadas de las revistas de Mabel, tatuajes en los brazos, cabello castaño sutilmente despeinado, con unos desafiantes ojos verdes que no dejaban de mirarle, pero en efecto seguía siendo demasiado joven.

-¿Cuál es el nombre de esta tan intrépida dama? –le preguntó Stan.

-Erzsébeth, pero todos me llaman Beth –dijo la chica.

-¿Erzsébeth? –Stan escuchó la voz de su hermano, el cual había estado atento de la situación.

La chica volteó al ver a Ford al parecer no lo había notado del todo, y dijo rascándose la cabeza –Lo sé, no es un nombre común pero mis padres son historiadores especializados en los mitos antiguos rumanos así que de ahí vino el nombre.

-Beth es muy lindo, por cierto este es mi hermano gemelo Stanford y bueno es justo que te diga mi nombre. Soy Stanley, Stanley Pines, pero puedes llamarme Stan o El Señor Misterio –le decía sonriéndole de nuevo.

-Creo que Stan me parece perfecto, además yo sé algo sobre gemelos, pero eso no importa por ahora –continuaron hablando de varias cosas entre ellas las hazañas que habían vivido en los últimos años, los tres reían cuando la música comenzó a sonar, era un balada cadenciosa ideal para conocer un poco del cuerpo de otra persona de manera sutil.

-¿Bailas? –le preguntó Stan a Beth, ella únicamente le dio la mano.

Ford veía a su hermano, Stan tenía un carisma que él nunca logro obtener a pesar de todo lo que vivió en tantas dimensiones, sin duda su hermano era extraordinario a su manera. Siguió perdido en sus pensamientos, recordando alguna de sus viejas glorias, él también había tenido suerte con las "mujeres" a su manera.

Beth esperaba junto a la rockola mientras que Stan regresaba al lado de su hermano, este lo miró detenidamente mientras recogía su abrigo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas Stanley? –le preguntó aunque era obvia la respuesta.

-Me invito a conocer su hotel, no voy a dejar ir esta oportunidad –le contestó mientras dejaba dinero sobre la barra.

-Carajo Stanley es casi una niña y tu un jodido anciano. ¿En serió te acostaras con ella? –decía Ford en ese tono condescendiente que tanto le jodia a Stan.

-Primero no es una niña tiene 27 años, segundo si soy un jodido anciano pero le daré el mejor sexo de su vida –respondió usando ese tono engreído que desquiciaba a Ford. –Además no es la primera vez que me voy con una "nena", no sé qué es lo que tanto te molesta. No te importo hace un mes en Quebec, por Dios Stanford ambos no hemos marchado con distintas mujeres a lo largo del viaje e incluso con algunas a las cuales llamar mujeres es bastante gentil o acaso ya olvidaste a la mitad de nuestras aventuras.

-Escucha Stanley, no es eso lo que estamos discutiendo, todas las damas con las que coincidimos en este viaje al menos tenían 50 años y en otros casos miles. Ellas sabían lo que hacían, y esta chica no parece ser la más madura del mundo. Lo único que quiero es evitarte un problema por esa maldita costumbre que actuar sin pensar las cosas, sólo por esta vez no actúes como un _IDIOTA_ \- sí que odiaba Stanford cuando remarcaba su última palabra.

-Sabes una cosa Stanford, ¡vete a la mierda! ¡Me importa un carajo lo que pienses! ¿A quién diablos le importa si soy 32 años mayor? Al parecer únicamente a ti, y si soy tan pendejo por qué diablos seguimos en este jodido viaje. ¿No será la primera vez que te vayas? Así que lárgate de una vez –dijo para darse la vuelta y marcharse con su ahora acompañante.

Ford hubiera deseado seguir discutiendo pero su hermano se marchó rápidamente, frunció el ceño y ordenó otra cerveza. Carajo, ese no resultaba ser el viaje que alguno pensó, no es que no lo disfrutaran por el contrario los había acercado mucho, pero las heridas profundas tardan en sanar además de que siempre existirán cicatrices y las suyas tenían más de 40 años de antigüedad. Después de todo no sería fácil, no, ellos habían vivido lejos tanto tiempo, además de que siempre fueron tan distintos, en muchos aspectos cambiaron y otros pese a los años seguían persistiendo como la increíble facilidad con la que Stanley lo hacía perder la cabeza.

* * *

Todavía era de madrugada, caminada lentamente de regreso al bote no se sentía ansioso de continuar con la pelea que había dejado pausada, iba silbando una vieja canción que creía olvidada. Su humor era mucho mejor, tenía que admitir que si se comportó como un estúpido con su hermano, pero después de todas las cosas que los dos habían hecho resultaba que a Ford le daba un ataque de moralidad. "Todo es relativo" esa era un de las frases favoritas del Nerd, eso debía incluir a la edad, respiro profundamente después de todo hace unas cuantas horas estaba cogiendo como un jodido Dios no quería arruinar el buen ánimo que eso trajo consigo. Lo bueno de las chicas "modernas" era que no temían experimentar, y estaba seguro que después de esa noche Beth tendría una maravillosa anécdota que contar sobre los hombres maduros, estaba a unos cuantos metros del Stan O' War II perdido en sus fascinantes recuerdos cuando vio a su hermano, lo que le hizo abrir la boca era lo que su Ford estaba haciendo. Se despedía de una mujer, esta antes de marcharse le dio un beso bastante apasionado en los labios, para la final hacer el típico gesto de "llámame". La chica pasó al lado de Stan, traía un abrigo, una bufanda y un gorro, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue el rostro de la chica.

-Beth –dijo en un susurro, lo único que las diferenciaba es que aquella chica usaba lentes y su cabello ligeramente más largo.

Fue hasta donde se encontraba su hermano gemelo, Ford ya se había percatado de su presencia y dada la situación pensaba evitar a toda costa a Stanley, se dio media vuelta intentando llegar rápidamente a su camarote.

-¡Anciano hipócrita! –escuchó antes de bajar el primer escalón.

-¡Mierda! –pensó para sí mismo. –Esto no es lo que parece Stan, no tienes que hacer un escándalo de la situación.

-¿Qué no es lo que parece? Por favor Stanford, sé que piensas que soy un IDIOTA pero no me jodas, acaso el "clon" de Beth sólo vino a tomar el té contigo. A mí me pareció que hicieron mucho más –seguía reprochándole a su gemelo.

-No es el "clon" de Beth, es su hermana gemela Elizabeth, bueno a ella le gusta que le digan Liz pero eso no importa. Además deja de estar gritando en el muelle y entra de una jodida vez -dijo Ford mientras entraba al bote. Los dos entraron al pequeño compartimiento de la cocina, Stan pudo ver dos copas de vino sobre la mesa, un cenicero con un par de colillas de cigarrillo manchadas de labial.

-Eres un jodido hipócrita Stanford, siempre dándotela de sabelotodo incluso hace unas horas me estabas dando una charla sobre la moral, y mírate resulta que si eres tu quien se jode a la chica la edad no importa –Stan estaba más que furioso.

-¡Carajo Stanley! Eres tú quién me juzga, no sabes ni siquiera que paso y ya estas sacando conjeturas –respondió Ford.

-Solo respóndeme una cosa Stanford ¿te la cogiste? – lo miró fijamente.

Ford sintió como su cara se tiño de rojo, podía mentir, podía buscar una excusa y de esa manera evitar la pregunta de Stan, sin embargo dijo la verdad. –Sí, si tuve sexo con Liz.

-Ahí lo tienes ¡Jodido hipócrita! Siempre ha sido así, tú tienes que ser el "perfecto", el que jamás se equivoca, el que siempre hace todo bien. Después de todo tú eres el maldito genio y yo únicamente un imbécil. ¡Siempre Stanford! ¡Stanford el héroe! ¡El hijo ideal! ¡El que nunca se equivoca! Pero sabes una cosa no eres perfecto, únicamente eres un jodido engreído de seis dedos –los resentimientos siempre pesan y a Stan le pesaban demasiado.

-¡Nunca he dicho que sea perfecto! ¡Yo jamás quise que nuestros padres nos trataran así! No lo entiendes… no entiendes como duele no poder equivocarse – Ford se dejó caer en el asiento de la mesa. –La presión de nuestro padre a cada paso, no podía detenerme más bien no me dejaba detenerme. Siempre te envidie, siempre quise ser más como tú, tener una tarde libre, salir corriendo, rasparme las rodillas pero no, no fue así. Para mi tu siempre fuiste el gemelo feliz…

-Ford… lo siento no tenía idea –Stan también se dejó caer en el sillón –para mí siempre fue luchar por brillar un poco bajo tu sombra pero nunca fue fácil. Por eso las clases de box, sin embargo que podían significar unas cuantas medallas contra todos tus reconocimientos, ser brillante realmente podía ayudar a la familia, después de todo yo solo era el hijo cabeza hueca. En esos días hubiera sido tan feliz por un poco de reconocimiento de nuestro padre, pero eso con los años se ha vuelto más tonto cuando lo piensas.

-No es tonto Stan, pero por qué nunca me dijiste como te sentías. Creí que era tu mejor amigo –le preguntó Ford.

-Celos, envidia, miedo, por idiota, por tantas cosas que nunca valieron la pena, pero que en esos días dolían tanto. Creo que por eso me aleje de ti, sentía que lo que me pasaba no te importaba, siempre estabas ocupado en algo relacionado a la escuela, fue tan paulatino que no me di cuenta cuando dejamos siquiera de regresar juntos a casa –la voz de Stan sonaba triste.

-No cabe duda que somos un par de idiotas, yo me sentía igual. Pensé que el box y tus nuevos amigos te importaban más que yo, en esos días me sentía tan cansado, tan harto de ser yo. Temía tanto no responder a las expectativas de nuestro padre, el que nos sacaría de la miseria ese se supone que era yo, y al final nada de eso paso. Creo que después de todo ninguno de los dos jamás lo impresiono ¿verdad? –esos recuerdos para Ford seguían doliendo más que los treinta años en el portal.

 _-NO ME IMPRESIONAS_ … como me jodia esa frase. Cada vez que Filbrick me la decía, en mi cabeza me repetía una y otra vez "voy a ser alguien", alguien tan importante que terminara tragándose se palabras, pero no fue así. A veces me pregunto qué sintió cuando se enteró de mi supuesta muerte, muy probablemente nada, no te puede doler la pérdida de un bueno para nada o si –Stan evitaba mirar a Ford.

- _NO ME IMPRESIONAS_ … tienes razón como odiaba esa frase. _"No me impresiona que seas el mejor de la clase, no me impresionas que seas el mejor de la escuela, no me impresiona que seas el mejor de estado, es lo mínimo que puedes hacer después de todo eres un Pines"_. Era tan cansado, parecía que nada le era suficiente, perdí la cuenta de todas las noches que me quede dormido estudiando con la única esperanza de que me dijera "buen trabajo hijo" –ahora era Ford quien evitaba mirar a Stan.

-Nuestro padre era un cretino, y fue mucho peor después de que Shermie se fuera de la casa. Nunca pudo superar que su primogénito prefiriera huir con su novia. Vaya hijos que resultó tener –dijo Stan.

-Tienes razón, pero después de todo nos parecemos más a él de lo que alguno quisiera. Ford se levantó de la mesa y fue hasta la alacena, después de todo esa noche no habían compartido un trago de whiskey, sirvió dos vasos y se volvió a sentar.

-Eso sí que me asusta –Stan bebió de un sólo golpe su trago.

-Siempre envidie tu espontaneidad, el hecho de que actuaras con tanta libertad y sin miedo, te es tan fácil ser feliz y al mismo tiempo sacrificarte por los demás. Ese eres tu Stanley… –decía Ford bebiendo su trago.

-Dirás mi falta de sentido común, para mí siempre fue verte y preguntarme como te era tan fácil entender tantas cosas, como podías maravillarte por algo tan sencillo como el cambio del clima o por algo tan complicado como diseñar una máquina de movimiento perpetuo –Stan ahora bebía su segundo trago de whiskey.

-¿En qué momento dejamos de ser como Dipper y Mabel? ¿Cuándo dejamos de ser amigos? ¿Cuándo dejamos de ser hermanos Stan? –ahora fue Ford quien bebió de un trago su bebida.

-Crecimos y fuimos cada día más diferentes, nos dejamos llevar por la mierda que nos dijo nuestro padre, nos llenamos de miedo y de silencio, eso fue lo que paso Ford. Stanley se levantó y camino hacia la puerta no sin antes tomar la botella de la mesa. –Llevemos esto a un lugar más interesante.

Stan se trepo al techo del Stan O' War II, no es que huyera de la charla pero comenzaba a sentirse sofocado, seguían siendo tantas las cosas que nunca le dijo a Ford que a veces temía ahogarse con sus propias palabras. Ford fue hasta su lado y por varios minutos observaron el cielo que aún permanecía estrellado.

-Stan… -decía Ford rompiendo el cielo -¿Realmente me llegaste a odiar?

-Eso fue inesperado Stanford, pero como dicen en las revistas de Mabel te doy tres preguntas, hazme tres preguntas que quieras que te responda. Prometo ser honesto –al decir esto le mostró extendidas las manos.

Ford volvió a guardar silencio, tenía que pensar detenidamente sus preguntas. –La primera seria esa ¿Realmente me llegaste a odiar? La segunda ¿Por qué nunca le dijiste la verdad a nuestra familia? Y tercera ¿Por qué intentaste salvarme por tanto tiempo?

Stanley le dio un largo trago a la botella de whiskey y después se la pasó a Ford, se tomó unos segundos y después comenzó a hablar.

-Nunca te odie, por más que intente convencerme de odiarte sé que en realidad todo fue mi culpa. Realmente me aterraba perderte, eras toda la familia que tenía, creo que por eso me porte tan estúpido. Cuando estaba en lo más profundo de una cárcel o intentando no congelarme dentro del Diablo, me enojaba y pensaba que todo era tu culpa, que eras tú quien me había abandonado por eso debía odiarte, sin embargo por más que me esforzaba simplemente no podía, no era capaz de hacerlo porque mis recuerdos más felices siempre fueron a tu lado, al lado de mi hermano.

El mayor de los Pines sonrió al escuchar la respuesta de su hermano, le dio un trago a la botella y esperaba seguir escuchando las respuestas.

-Porque no se lo dije a nuestros padres o a Sherman, en realidad no lo sé, tal vez hubiera sido mucho más sencillo y mucho menos solitario. Pero tenía miedo, me aterraba que me dijeran que me detuviera, que te dejara ir. Nunca fue una opción detenerme, después de todo por nuestra estúpida pelea ahora estabas en quién sabe dónde. Eras mi hermano y yo creí que te había recuperado, que junto con Shermie podíamos volver a ser una familia, muchas veces pensé que enloquecería cómo había sido posible que te hubiera perdido para siempre en unos cuantos minutos. Siempre me negué a esa posibilidad, sabía que en algún lugar seguías vivo, y yo te traería de vuelta.

-Gracias Stan –decía Ford intentado que un par de lágrimas no surcaran su rostro.

-No lo agradezcas, sé que tú hubieras hecho lo mismo si el que hubiera caído en el portal hubiera sido yo. Claro que en mi caso no podrías competir con el anciano rompe culos en que me habría convertido –dijo Stan riendo.

-¿Por qué no me detuve? Esa es muy buena Ford, no te mentiré muchas veces quise hacerlo. Me preguntaba a mí mismo por qué tenía que sacrificar mi vida por un cretino de mierda, que me había tratado como basura por muchos años, además de que era mucho más difícil de lo que imaginaba, aunado al hecho de que tenía que pasar todo el tiempo fingiendo ser alguien que no era. Que no podía permitir que las personas se acercaran a mí por el temor a que me delataran o intentaran detenerme, no podía detenerme pese a lo dolorosa que era la soledad. Bueno lo intente por tantos años por una sencilla razón eres mi HERMANO y te seguía queriendo, ambos nos habíamos equivocado y justamente por eso debía de seguir intentándolo, si me detenía ahora si te habría perdido para siempre.

Hubo de nuevo un breve silenció entre ambos, Ford siempre supo que su hermano era mucho más de lo que aparentaba, fue muy estúpido que tuvieran que pasar tantas mierdas entre ellos para que fuera capaz de decírselo, él tampoco dejo de quererlo.

-Ahora es mi turno –dijo Stan mientras bebía otro poco. –Creo que utilizaré una de tus preguntas ¿Realmente llegaste a odiarme? ¿Por qué esperaste tanto tiempo para pedirme ayuda? ¿Te arrepientes de haber vuelto a esta dimensión?

Ford con un gesto le pidió la botella a Stanley, su hermano también le había hecho preguntas que no le resultaba fácil de responder, dio un largo trago hasta que sintió como su garganta se lastimaba un poco.

-Si… -hizo una ligera pausa –Sí, realmente llegue a odiarte. Te odie cuando no pude ir a la Técnica de la Costa Oeste, creí que me habías arrebatado toda oportunidad ser alguien, de encontrar el maldito reconocimiento que siempre estuve buscando, después de todo para ti siempre fue fácil hacer amigos, ser feliz, eras tan despreocupado. Pero para mí todo eso era tan difícil, la única cosa que supuestamente yo era la había perdido en un instante. Me sentí perdido ya no sería el gemelo inteligente, el que supuestamente si tenía futuro, nada en ese instante no fui nada y me resultó más fácil odiarte. Si, fue más fácil odiarte porque de esa manera no tenía que responsabilizarme de mis propios actos. ¡Por Dios Stan! Eras sólo un niño cuando papá de echó de casa, no puedo ni siquiera imaginarme todo lo que tuviste que hacer para no morir de hambre en las calles.

Stanley le dio un largo trago al whiskey, ya que si bien en esa época conoció a varias personas que le ayudaron e incluso amó a otras, también había vivido y hecho cosas que prefería no recordar.

Su hermano continuó hablando. –También te odie los primeros años que pase dentro del portal, no podía entender cómo era que no te daba cuenta de la importancia de lo que yo te había pedido. No conocía los efectos de la activación del portal, tal vez nuestra realidad no existía, tal vez todo se había ido a la mierda y era tu culpa. Bueno al menos eso pensaba, pero no lo era, nunca fue tu culpa, fue mi soberbia, mi necesidad de ser alguien, alguien que trascendiera lo que me había llegado a ese lugar. Después de todo fue a mi quien un "estúpido nacho" flotante lo convenció de crear el portal.

-Ahí hay algo en lo que nos parecemos somos un par de idiotas –decía Stan intentando hacer reír a su hermano.

-Tienes razón Stan… ¿Por qué tarde tanto tiempo en llamarte? Por miedo, por dolor pero sobre todo por rencor. Cuando llegue a Gravity Falls creí que había encontrado el lugar al que pertenecía, me llene de conocimientos en tan poco tiempo, lograba entender lo que la mayoría jamás haría y por un momento pensé que era feliz, pero me había equivocado y sí que me equivoque. Había sido traicionado, engañado para construir una máquina que probablemente podía acabar con nuestra realidad, mi cordura era cada vez más débil y en mis peores momentos pensaba en ti. Si, pensaba en ti y te imaginaba siendo feliz, feliz a tu manera y con quien estuvieras, tal vez tenías muchos amigos, una fortuna quizá incluso una familia como iba a saber que la estabas pasando realmente mal. Así fue como el rencor fue creciendo porque yo también creí que me habías abandonado. Se suponía que éramos hermanos, entonces porque yo estaba tan solo, por qué no te habías dado cuenta de lo mucho que estaba sufriendo, después de que se marchara Fidds todo empeoró, las voces no dejaban de atormentare, el desgraciado de Bill me acechaba en sueños. Entonces una idea vino a mi mente, si tu era feliz tal vez podrías ayudarme también a mí a serlo, fue por eso que por fin te contacte, pero como lo dos sabemos ese día dejamos que nuestro dolor hablara y como consecuencia estuvimos separados por más de treinta años.

Los dos le dieron un trago a ese licor, eran humanos, eran débiles, pero necesitaban seguir hablando.

-Sobre estar de vuelta, no te mentiré a veces extraño muchas cosas como la dimensión 52, después de todo viví la mitad de mi vida dentro de ese portal. Me cuesta trabajo adaptarme a todo lo que ustedes consideran cotidiano, hay cosas que jamás entenderé como porque alguien usa un "filtro" para parecer perro en su celular. Pero no me arrepiento, soy feliz de que podamos volver a estar juntos, de tenerte a ti, de tener a Dipper y a Mabel, sé que nunca podré reparar ciertos errores, que muchas personas de las que amaba ya no existen. Sin embargo sé que el tiempo que me queda valdrá la pena, que no importa un carajo si es que nadie recuerde mi nombre después de que haya muerto, que nunca haya sido alguien realmente importante en esta dimensión, únicamente quiero estar con mi familia.

-Tal vez ese siempre fue nuestro error, ambos siempre buscamos "ser alguien", ser reconocidos, como si eso nos trajera la felicidad. Cada cosa que hacíamos era en busca de aprobación, mi primero fue nuestro padre, después de las personas que nos rodeaban, y lo peor siempre quisimos probarnos algo a nosotros mismos. Pero recuerda a esos chiquillos, a mi calabaza y a tu pequeño presumido, ellos nos quieren no porque seas el genio más grande de este mundo o yo haya evitado que todo se fuera al carajo. No, ellos nos aman por ser sus tíos, nos quieren sin falsas pretensiones, con nuestros errores y defectos y vaya que si tenemos. Dipper y Mabel nos enseñaron algo que ambos creíamos perdido, que pesé a todo lo que pasó entre nosotros, que aunque nuestra relación nunca será perfecta, que por mucho que discutamos y no dejemos de ser tan diferentes, pese a todo eso somos una familia… y una a la cual se le ha dado una segunda oportunidad para quererse.

-Nada es ni será perfecto, tal vez es así como se llega a la felicidad, no pensar tanto en lo que hacemos sino más bien disfrutar de dejarse ir. Sin planes, sin complicaciones, dejando que la vida nos sorprenda –decía Ford mientras se recostaba en el techo del bote.

-Tienes razón Sixer, tal vez ser feliz es a veces ir a la deriva, sin un itinerario o un camino, simplemente ser… -Stan ser recostó al lado de su hermano.

-Salud por eso Stanley –dijo Ford incorporándose un poco para darle otro trago al whiskey.

-Salud por eso Ford – los dos sonrieron.

-Por cierto cómo una nena tan bella terminó contigo anciano –le preguntó Stan si dejar de mirar el cielo.

-Es curioso, pero Liz también había discutido con su hermana. Sabía que terminaría en un bar de mala muerte y fue a buscarla. ¿Sabías que Beth es fotógrafa?

-Sí, y tú que Liz es escritora –decía Stan.

-Obvio Stanley, además de tener heterocromía –señalo Ford.

\- ¿Heterocromía? –dijo curioso Stanley.

-Sus ojos son de distinto color, uno es azul y el otro es verde. La verdad es que la hacen ver muy hermosa. –dijo Ford dejando escapar un suspiro.

-Resulta que eres un romántico Stanford –decía Stan riendo.

-No molestes Stanley. Le dije que se había ido con un hombre, pero que no se preocupara no era ni un loco o un homicida, tal vez un viejo mentiroso sí, pero era mi hermano gemelo así que estaba bien. Eso le dio risa, comenzamos a hablar y una cosa nos llevó a otra. La invite a tomar una copa en el bote y para mi sorpresa dijo que si… -Ford continuó con su relato.

* * *

Los gemelos Pines siguieron hablando por horas, hasta que el día llego una vez más a ellos, sin duda era cierto que ambos habían aprendido a base dolor y errores en la búsqueda de ser alguien. Pero ahora los dos lo entendían, no era necesario negar su propio dolor para ser felices, no necesitaban que el mundo conociera sus nombres les bastaba con que dos niños los amaran. Ya no necesitaban demostrar nada, bastaba con ser ellos, dejarse llevar, vivir un poco a la deriva, después de todo ahora eran una familia, todos eran Pines.

-Sabes Ford –dijo Stan observando el amanecer.

-¿Qué Stan? –preguntó Ford que también miraba el horizonte.

-Tenían unas tetas increíbles –decía riendo.

-Si Stan, tenían unas tetas increíbles –los dos reían.

No estaban seguros de cuánto tiempo estarían juntos, pero eso ya no importaba, ya no importaban los errores del pasado y las viejas heridas, siempre estarían allí, pero ahora cada momento juntos seria atesorado, después de todo por ahora únicamente les restaba ser felices.

 **FIN**

Notas: Este día les hago una invitación para que pasen o se unan a los siguientes grupos de Facebook.

Fans del Stancest, por el nombre es obvio que es un grupo dedicado a este ship, sin embargo somos gentiles con todo ship de GF como Pinecest o Dipcifica, además de algunos crossovers como el Stanchez. Además de mantenerlos informados de cosas de GF, y todo lo relacionado con el señor H.

Fans C-137cest, este tiene como temática principal el ship de Rick por Morty, en este grupo puedes encontrar todo lo relacionado a R&M, información de la serie y muchos ship de toda índole además de cierto toque de cosas extrañas.

Fandomcest, el nombre lo dice todo. Es una página dedicada a los ships CEST de cualquier género, anime, manga, cartoon's, novelas, comic's, etc. (Ya saben incesto por todos lados).

De los primeros dos soy coadministradora y del tercero sólo colaboradora, dense una vuelta les aseguro que no se arrepentirán.

 **GRACIAS POR LEER, ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS.**


End file.
